


Chelebs Mind

by SkellaBae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Flashback, Hallucinating, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Undertale AU, just all around not a good time, self blame, self hatred, toriel is mentioned but not in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellaBae/pseuds/SkellaBae
Summary: A small look into Swapfell Papryus' (Chelebs) mind. It ain't exactly pretty





	Chelebs Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my little snippet! This little chapter is based off of my version of Swapfell Sans (Regulus) and Papyrus (Cheleb). Hope you enjoy!

A long inhale that burned the lungs, ribs expanding to take in the ambrosia flavored poison and hold it there. An unnatural stillness took over the body as the magic laced in the smoke made the large man still, frozen in place against the peeling paint of his walls and the squeaky mattress below him. The body that surrounded the smoke buzzed with increasing numbness until dizziness nearly overtakes them before they finally exhale, the amber wisps being released past golden fangs once more into the stale air. He'd been craving the dull buzz that the dog treats caused in his bones all afternoon, the addicting smoke slowly calming his frayed nerves. His racing magic finally began to settle in his bones and joints, shaking hands steadying to hold the dog treat languidly. With each inhale his body relaxed back into the mattress, lanky body slumping and curling in on itself further as the room filled with smoke.  
  
Cheleb really hated days like this, where her majesty drug him out of bed and forced him to actually work for once. Didn’t even give him time for a smoke break before starting to search for the monster the queen wanted dead. It was rare to be given orders like this, to be told who to kill instead of simply dusting anyone who dared cross them. For them the dust that constantly covered the snow that blanketed their sleepy corner of the underground was normal, there being only a few rules that dictated who a monster couldn’t kill. Anyone else outside of those guidelines was free game. But those rules were second to one. Never kill a child. Some idiot just had to go and fuck up and then try and hide from the royal guard. They ended up having to go and clean things up thanks to those bastard dogs. The asshole barely put up a fight against his brother, the smaller monster easily over powering the criminal before dusting him. Cheleb took another long drag on the magic leaking out of the smolder dog treat, attempting to keep the stress of the day as far away from his already heavy mind. By the time he was finally done the room was hazy with the reddish black tint of the smoke, the magic that buzzed within it making his already sluggish body feel like led. With how heavy the room hummed around him with the intoxicating feeling he was sure it was almost impossible to see anything in the disheveled space at this point.

The dark cloud made it easier to ignore the looming thoughts that threatened to constantly over take his mind but after the day that he had the onslaught of memories that overwhelmed him wasn't a surprise. The whole time they hunted down the creature that had dusted the child all Cheleb could think about was the memories of finding Regulus crumpled up in the snow, bones shattered and close to dusting. Just the mental image sent a shiver up his spine and forced another long inhale of smoke into his body in a futile attempt to rid himself of them. It wasn't long after his vision started to darken that his bones quietly began to rattle as he was lost himself in thought, mind drowning in the memory of how his brother nearly died. All because of him.

Because he was a jealous good for nothing piece of shit that wanted what could of been the one good thing in his life dead.

It was his fault his brother had those scars, his fault that his brothers magic couldn't properly heal himself, his fault that one arm was permanently injured.

His fault he purposely sent Regulus out there to be killed.

His fault he didn't realize that bastard had planned for him to want his brother dead.

His fault he didn't get there sooner. The only good thing that had come out of that was that there was a few monsters less to worry about. A few LV he didn't mind gaining. He owed his life to his little brother, after the things he had put him through. He deserved every insult, kick, slap punch, random object thrown at his head. Everything. Everything to make up for what he almost allowed to happen.

What he almost made happen.

As he sat there the images continued to play over and over, pulling him down deeper into the memory despite the soothing effects of the dog treat still dangling between his fangs. When he got like this he would swear he could still feel the sudden rush of cold biting at his bones and the snow and dust blurring his vision. The sounds of cruel laughter and slurred taunts giving away to soul crushing screams and sobs from the much smaller monster nearly buried in the snow. He could still feel the sickening crack of bone and magic against his hands from the EXP hungry monsters he had dusted. The way their body's dusted against his bruised knuckles and sharpened claws as their cries finally died out. Cheleb could still smell the vile scent of vomit, his body unable to keep down what little food he had managed to eat after seeing his brothers shattered and disfigured right arm. The sight of it still haunted his dreams. Worse of all he could still feel the innocent quivering soul on the brink of shattering, confused and betrayed as it became tainted with betrayal and pain. The ache in his own soul rang out, just as fresh as it had been that day, pulsing through every crack and fracture in the dull faded white surface of his bones. Everything throbbed with the dull memory of agony as he was pulled down further, further, until that memory consumed him.

A hard smack to his head finally pulled him out of it, the throbbing ache against his cracked skull chasing away the echos and forcing him to focus on the younger scarred monster in front of him.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!? I SAID NO SMOKING THOSE VILE THINGS IN MY HOUSE!" His voice boomed, small armored clawed hands angrily on his hips as he glared down at the much bigger monster.

"Heh.. sorry your highness… guess i thought it would be a _supherb_ time to relax after our _joint_ adventure today." He grinned at the shorter skeleton, lazy voice tilting with amusement at his jokes, his brother screeching and smacking at him harder.

"ENOUGH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED YOU MONGREL! YOU STILL HAVE PAPERWORK TO SIGN AND A PATROL OF THE TRAPS TO DO!" He hissed and yanked the taller skeleton off the bed by the scruff of his hoodie, dragging him out of the room and down the stairs without considering how painful it was. Regulus griped the whole way down, berating him for his laziness before throwing him out into the snow and slamming their front door shut.

Cheleb laid out in the snow for a few moments, blinking up at the falling white flakes and dust that seemed to reign down from the caves dark ceiling ….

He really needed another dog treat.


End file.
